


Enveloped in love makes life better

by lightsfillthesky



Series: What does it feel like to love? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Scott McCall, Everyone Is Alive, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Stiles has always rise above but what will happen this time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! For the new years i wanted to leave this short one shot, hope you guys have a wonderful 2017 and have a year filled with love, happiness and positivity. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested: candy cane  
> "I noticed that both Lydia and Derek are very protective of Stiles and would love to see an episode of this series where maybe they become a little to over protective.Maybe causing a little tension between them and causing Stiles to have to take a little break from them both to show them that yes he might be pregnant but he's not useless"

Stiles sat on the forest floor, watching as Lorelei played contently with Lilly both of them smiling and laughing as they tackled each other, letting their eyes flash gold, it would be a couple more years till Derek and himself would know if Lorelei presented as an alpha. In their opinion it didn’t matter, they absolutely love their daughter and will be behind her regardless if she presents as an alpha, beta or omega.

 

He warned them not to stray away from him, considering he was heavily pregnant he couldn’t exactly be chasing them around. He had brought out everything he needed to create flower crowns for the girls, he was already taping the stem of each flower around the crown, he had picked out pink, yellow and white flowers, which apparently were their favorite colors this week.

 

He remembers when he use to joke with Scott that their future children would be best friends, even though the chances were slim it actually turned out to be true. Lilly and Lorelei both compliment each other, Lilly is more on the shy side and more cautious while Lorelei tends to be more out spoken and a risk taker yet it worked for them, they both balanced each other out.

 

He smiled to himself as he heard them rambling about a bunny, he started humming to himself, he was already finishing Lilly’s flower crown “Munchkins, come here for a second” he raised his voice, lifting his gaze to see his daughter holding a bunny, who frankly looked scared out of his mind “Daddy can we keep the bunny??”

 

“sweetpea, the forest is his home. He’s more free out here where he can run and play with other bunnies” he didn’t actually want to tell her bunnies tend to stay away from them, the whole predator versus prey came into play and she seemed so excited.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows “but Daddy!” she whined.

 

“Hun, what if someone took you away from our home, away from papa and I? Would you like it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow

 

She squirmed where she was standing “No” she finally whispered “But can we still play with her?”

 

“Of course, don’t forget to be gentle, here I finished your flower crowns” he handed them to Lilly, who was watching the both of them intently “Thank you uncle Stiles”

 

“No problem sweets, have fun” he smiled at her. he sensed a familiar presence behind him, turning to look over his shoulder “Hey pumpkin” he smiled, patting beside him, Derek settled beside him, squeezing the back of his neck as he sat down

 

“Hey love, how are the girls?” Derek pecked his cheek as he turned to look at Lorelei and Lilly petting a white bunny

 

“One step away from adopting a bunny but they’re having fun” Stiles smiled as he watched Lilly gently scratch the bunny

 

“They do know they don’t like us?” Derek whispered

 

“Shh” he lightly hit Derek’s chest “I don’t want to ruin it for them”

 

Derek chuckled, leaning back on his palms, letting his head fall back staring at the sky “I remember when my mother told me why the bunnies kept running away from me, I was completely heartbroken. I didn’t understand why they would hate me when all I wanted was to pet them, she had to explain to me that they didn’t know who I was so they couldn’t tell if I was kind, to them I was a scary werewolf”

 

“Why do I feel like that broke your cute fluffy heart?” he asked glancing over his shoulder

 

Derek laughed, “It did, I was devastated”

 

“Why do I feel like there’s a but in there?” Stiles asked again, resting his hand over Derek’s thigh

 

“I’m stubborn so I spent everyday I could heading to the forest bringing carrots, lettuce and pellets I spent months building their trust”

 

“And? Did it work?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow

 

“Of course it did” Derek grinned, “I had two new bunny best friends”

 

Stiles let out a laugh “I’m not surprised, you can teach your daughter” he turned back to look at her, bunny forgotten, watching as the girls danced around a bed of flowers.

 

Derek laid down on the forest floor, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath being surrounded by his family, his pack, he felt at ease. He heard Stiles moving, he opened an eye, watching Stiles slowly moving, shuffling as he laid beside him on his side, Stiles belly dividing them. He placed a hand on Stiles belly gently caressing it.

 

Stiles melted into the touch, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck to his alpha a warm smile spread across his face “Its nice out here”

 

Derek hummed “We should spend more time outside before the pups get here”

 

“We could build forts?” He asked eagerly “The whole pack could come over”

 

Derek smiled at his excitement turning to lay on his side, pressing a warm kiss on his forehead “Whatever you want, I’ll call them over”

 

“Tell Boyd to bring those pastries that I love” Stiles licked his lips in anticipation instantly pouting when Derek gave him a frown; Derek chuckled as he pulled out his phone “Fine, I’ll tell him”

 

Stiles bumped his nose against Derek’s jawline, watching him as he talked with Boyd. Placing his own hand over his belly, feeling the movement against his tummy, the push against his ribs, it was still strange especially since he was carrying twins, which often made him feel like he couldn’t properly breath at times. He was constantly asking Derek to drain his pain, his back was persistently in pain now which made him stay at home more than before.

 

He grabbed Derek’s shirt tugging Derek closer to him, it was a bit uncomfortable considering his belly was in the way but he was finally able to tuck himself underneath Derek’s chin, relishing in Derek’s musky scent, calming him down, feeling his energy settle. Feeling a warm hand traveling down his side, an almost ghostly touch. Feeling a tug of his shirt, till he felt air hitting his belly, Derek’s large hand rubbing his bare skin.

 

Hearing two little giggling girls behind them was the last warning they got before they threw themselves on Derek still being cautious of Stiles “Hey pups” Derek pulled them into an embrace laying on his back, rubbing his cheek against the crown of their heads, hearing more giggles and small fingers clutching his shirt “Uncle Derek, look at our flower crowns!” Lilly grinned “Uncle Stiles made them” she pulled her flower crown off placing it on Derek’s head. Lorelei stared at her papa, tilting her head to the side, instantly ripping her flower crown off and placing it on her daddy’s head “Perfect! You’re matching”

 

Stiles smiled at them, holding the flower crown to make sure it didn’t fall. He adored his family, adored seeing Derek laughing and playing with the girls, it was as if everything stopped, like the only thing that mattered was Derek, he wanted to enclose this moment in a bubble, seeing Derek wearing a flower crown and chasing the girls around the forest, it was perfect.

 

“Papa, turn into a wolf!” Lorelei giggled as her father spun her around in the air, settling her on the floor, he nipped her fingers, making her giggle even more. Derek turned around to look at his mate, getting a wink in return “Okay babygirl” he stood back turning to walk towards the house pulling his shirt off in the process, hearing his mate whistle, shaking his head as he push the backdoor open.

 

Feeling the change in his body was now second nature, the crack in his bones felt as if a pressure was being released, his bones scratching against his skin till he found himself on another height, his senses more pristine, trailing out of the backdoor, seeing his daughter so excited, pushing his snout against her cheek, her tiny fingers passing through his fur. Turning to look at Lilly, licking her cheek as well.

 

Trotting towards Stiles, seeing his mates eyes flash in response to his own, laying down, his head resting on Stiles lap, feeling fingers dragging through his fur, scratching behind his ear. Resting against his mate’s tummy, hearing the two distinctive heartbeats he felt at home.  

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone brought food, blankets and lights, it was short notice but everyone came prepared as if it was planned for weeks. Derek stood at the door welcoming everyone in, Stiles father and mother arrived first with brownies. Lydia was organizing everything with Jackson, while Stiles and Isaac prepared food for everyone. The sun was just setting as everyone ran around, Boyd and Derek doing the heavy lifting as they climbed trees to wrap around the ropes, while Jackson and Scott grabbed a ladder draping the large blankets from the hanging ropes. Kira and the girls grabbing lights and wrapping them around the porch, while Talia and Nathan placed chairs and created a nest on the floor

 

“Do you think every family takes building forts this seriously?” Stiles asked

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it” Isaac smirked as he stirred the salsa

 

“I do but I just saw Allison carrying wood, why would we need wood?”

 

“For the campfire!” Allison yelled from outside “Don’t worry about it!”

 

“See she says that but it has the complete opposite effect” Stiles said

 

* * *

 

They all huddled under the large blankets draped above them, fairy lights contrasting the darkness around them. Lorelei sitting in Derek’s lap while everyone ate s’mores, their laughter filtering through the air, Jackson carrying a tray with cups filled with cold milk while Isaac passed them around to everyone. Stiles felt happiness bloom in his chest as he watched everyone interact with each other, Boyd telling the girls a fantasy story about a boy who ran with wolves, Allison and Erica spread on the floor listening intently while they shared a bowl of popcorn, Lydia sitting criss crossed wrapped up in a blanket clutching a mug of hot cocoa.

 

“This is nice” Stiles whispered, leaning against Derek, a fuzzy blanket wrapping the both of them up, playing with his daughters long hair

 

“It was a good idea” Derek pressed a soft kiss on the crown of his head, running the tip of his nose against Stiles temple. He curled an arm around Stiles back, resting over his tummy “We should do this more often”

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat at the head of the table, a plethora of files occupying the surface. He divided them in three stacks: immediate attention, worth the look, harmless. With new alphas coming to power it isn’t strange that it creates tension in the territory, they have hearings with Derek about the rules and expectations the council has of them. It was tedious and nerve wrecking which in some cases created havoc, Erica and Jackson’s business was booming with the amount of alcohol they were selling, people wanted to lower their inhibitions and forget about the rules for a night, which sometimes ended in fights, trespassing or assaults. Which always ended either a night in a jail cell or reprimands from their alphas or the local alpha, which again was tedious and the paperwork accompanying it was overwhelming.

 

The preparations of the summer solstice festival was starting, every year since Stiles has been mated with Derek he has been in charge of everything from the food to the decorations. He liked organizing and sketching how the event was going to look like. It was far larger this year, normally they’d only invite the alphas and their mates but the other packs formally requested a larger event to celebrate the twins and they offered to prepare and bring the food. Stiles thought it was quite nice and thoughtful of them but it did create more planning on his safety and others since now there was going to be a larger amount of people.

 

He felt the ache in his back, telling him to take a break he stood up, heading towards the living room to take a small afternoon nap, wrapping himself up in a large blanket laying on his side, bringing a pillow to lay underneath his tummy. He shuffled a bit in till he finally felt comfortable which took longer than he hoped, huffing out an air of frustration he finally closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 He woke up abruptly from the noise contaminating his home, pulling up the blanket to cover his face he groaned “Would everyone shut up?” he barely raised his voice, instantly silence fell, he felt a satisfaction that made him feel smug. He slowly started falling back asleep in till he heard heels tapping against their marble floor “what do you need Lydia?”

 

“Do you have the folders with the check lists?” Lydia asked almost in a whisper

 

“Yeah, its in my office why?” he answered

 

“Just curious” he could hear her leaving the room, he would normally pester her for more information but he was tired, eventually he fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

He woke up peacefully this time, actually energized, stretching his arms over his head feeling his back in less pain was actually a good sign. Pushing himself off the couch, letting the blanket pool around his feet. He stifled a yawn as he waddled towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass cup filling it with cold water.

 

Stiles turned to look at the clock “I’ve got time” he needed to finish up some of the preparations, he  almost had everything else done, after the fort building he thought it would be a great idea for the kids of the packs to have something more homey and not so formal, they were going to give them pasta something simple that everyone loved and a large area where they could play, Lorelei had thought the idea was amazing.

 

* * *

 

 Arriving at town hall he could see everyone moving around, carrying large tables and flower decorations to adorn the tables, carrying large white drapes. The majority of the tables were already placed, he had a stack of sticky notes with everyone’s names to organize the sitting. When he finally reached the tables he saw everyone already had their silver plaques which was strange but he had given a list to everyone so maybe someone had thought it was their job to do the plaques, it didn’t bother him, he just decided to continue with the next thing on his list.

 

* * *

 

Everything on his list was finished, which started rubbing him the wrong way, one time he deemed an accident but his entire list completed was strange. Stiles had to go through his list again re organizing the things that were already done. The staff was ignoring him, treating him like delicate flower, bringing him water and asking him to sit down, which only made him get more irritated. He found Erica hiding behind a vase “Erica Reyes so help me” he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah?” she squeaked out, walking towards him, staring nervously around him.

 

“What’s going on? Don’t pretend you don’t know” He narrowed his eyes at her, letting his eyes flash gold

 

“Nothing” She answered, smiling “You seem a bit tired do you-“

 

“If you say if I want to sit down, I swear I’ll hit you with newspaper” He felt a migraine forming, glancing around seeing Jackson holding up lights, he walked towards, hearing Erica trail behind him

 

“Jackson, you have a minute to explain” He lifted an eyebrow tapping his foot

 

Jackson glanced between the two of them, sporting an unamused expression “Lydia” he turned back around continuing to place the lights.

 

“Erica please find Lydia for me” His voice was eerily calm, taking the time to talk to another staff manager, telling her to create a large fort for the children, placing smaller tables out near the garden giving her a sketch he drew that could help “Find me when everything is done to see how it went”

 

“I will, what colors for the drapes? White?” she asked

 

“No whites are for the adults, give them gold or cream something different but that doesn’t create a hard contrast when people arrive” Stiles gave her a small nod

 

Waiting patiently for Lydia only caused him more anger, more people offering him somewhere to sit or telling him he should home “ _Sweetie, we all know you're trying your best but you should go home_ ” “ _you’re looking a bit swollen dear_ ” “ _oh sweetheart aren’t you a trooper trying to help_ ” it was condescending and annoying, everyone started sensing his anger, his frown keeping the pestering at bay.

 

Finally Lydia arrived in front of him before she could even say anything, he felt like he was going to explode "Just because I’m pregnant does not mean I’m inept!" Stiles felt himself boiling in anger, everything in his body felt as if he was on fire, he could feel his breathing getting harsher, all he saw was red.

 

Lydia fumbled as she tried to explain herself, everyone's eyes on her as if they were holding their breath “Well you’ve been more tired lately so it would be easier to take some of the things off your plate” she fiddled with her skirt.

 

Stiles turned around opening and closing his hands, feeling his fingers tremble.

 

“I’m calling Derek” Jackson murmured from where he was standing

 

“You don’t have to” Isaac said from behind him “Someone already called him, he went a bit crazy we got here in five minutes” Isaac hooked his chin over Jackson’s shoulder “seems like someone’s in trouble”

 

“What happened love?” Derek stood in front of Stiles keeping a distance as he let Stiles pace.

 

“Everyone is treating me like a dainty flower, saying that I look like I’m the brink of death and I’m tired of hearing if I want to sit down or that I should stay at home barefoot and pregnant not doing anything because I might pop” He fumed

 

“Stiles I’m sorry” Lydia said, her voice laced with regret.

 

Derek looked torn between the both of them, finally he took a deep breath "It was my fault...I’m sorry"

 

Stiles instantly deflated, all the anger leaving his body “what?” He took a step closer towards his mate, smelling the guilt and the remorse, lifting his hand and cupping Derek’s cheek “Why?”

 

Derek didn’t lean towards the touch, closing his eyes “You’ve been more tired and I thought it would be good if Lydia helped you with some things, I didn’t think”

 

Stiles caressed his cheek “Der, you need to trust me, know that if I ever need help I’ll tell you, I know I use to be really stubborn. Well let’s be honest I still am sometimes but you know I’ll never put our babies health in danger okay? You can talk to me, if you felt like I was doing too much talk to me” he gave him small smile “Now let me see your pretty eyes”

 

Derek nodded stiffly, fluttering his eyes open “I’m sorry”

 

“I know” Stiles pressed a kiss on his cheek “Come on, give me a hug” he opened his arms waiting, instantaneously Derek moved forward his face hidden in the crook of Stiles neck, a whimper leaving his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Stiles back, feeling Stiles card his fingers through his hair “It’s okay hun, I’m not mad” They stayed like that, just holding each other, Stiles lightly humming “It’s okay” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat on their bed, his back resting against the headboard as Derek laid on top of him, Derek’s head resting on his belly. The moment they got back home, Derek called everyone reassuring them that things were going to go differently tomorrow and that no one was to bother Stiles, Derek prepared dinner for him as well. Basically catered to him all evening, he thought it was incredibly sweet and he knew that all Derek wanted to do was help as well as Lydia. Its just the way they did it didn’t actually work, he had apologized to her at dinner explaining that the whole event had just been so infuriating and overwhelming.

 

Derek had been quiet the whole evening, light touches and kisses against his forehead or cheek but other than that nothing, he had told him repeatedly that he wasn’t angry anymore but it didn’t seem to matter, Derek was adamant on feeling guilty.

 

“Hey you know I love you” Stiles whispered, lightly scratching Derek’s hair “You did nothing wrong sourwolf” He dragged his blunt nails up and down the nape of Derek’s neck. He could feel Derek placing a hand over his tummy “Come up here, I’m lonely” He whined, smiling triumphantly as Derek stood up moving to lay beside him, turning on his side, Derek immediately placing a pillow under his tummy “thank you” he smiled.

 

“I’m-“

 

“Nope” Stiles placed his index finger over Derek’s lip shushing him “I one hundred percent forgive you and I will get mad if you don’t forgive yourself big guy” he mockingly furrowed his eyebrows in a frown, cupping Derek’s face

 

“Okay” Derek’s face soften, leaning towards him, resting his forehead against Stiles, closing the distance between them, soft lips meeting his own, being enveloped in his mates sweet scent, their lips tingling, feeling teeth nipping at his bottom lip, their room felt hot, making them feel almost lightheaded.

 

* * *

 

Pulling apart, breathing heavily between them, Derek’s large hand caressing his tummy, Stiles felt happy and light smiling at his husband yet still seeing a hint of doubt in Derek’s eyes “How about this? If I ever get tired I pinky promise that I’ll let you do everything and I wont even lift a finger what do you think?” he raised his pinky, wiggling his eyebrows

 

“Pinky promise” Derek chuckled hooking his finger with Stiles “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Stiles beamed pecking Derek’s nose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally i was going to post this on the first but it took a bit longer than i had hoped still! hope you liked it & i know originally Derek was going to create tension but i feel like he adores Stiles and would be in his corner no matter what
> 
>  
> 
> & as always i had no idea how to end the story sorry!
> 
> oh and if you want to request something i'm totally open for suggestions


End file.
